Electronic gaming machines (EGMs) operable to enable play of wagering games are well known. Generally, an EGM initiates a play of a wagering game responsive to receipt of a wager input (such as an actuation of a wager button) that indicates how much the player desires to wager from her credit balance followed by receipt of a game initiation input (such as an actuation of a play button). The EGM then randomly determines an outcome for the play of the game along with any award associated with the outcome. If the award includes a quantity of credits, the EGM then adds those credits to the player's credit balance. Some EGMs enable a player to use an input device to input a skill-based input that affects the outcome of the play of the game.